phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt
'' |image=Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt logo.jpg |caption= |format= |creator= |written= |directors= |episodes= 33 of 40 |runtime= Irregular |network= YouTube |starring=Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz |first=January 3, 2013 |last= }} is a weekly YouTube series starring Heinz Doofenshmirtz that premiered January 3, 2013. In the thirteen-episode mini-series, Doofenshmirtz (voiced by Dan Povenmire) talks about current events, pop culture, music, the Internet, life and all things perplexing, according to the press release. On May 17, 2013, Disney announced that 26 more episodes were picked up to be released throughout the summer. http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr57623.html Episodes #'ACTUALLY USEFUL INTERNET ACRONYMS' (Released January 3, 2013) #'I CAN HAZ CAT PICTURES?' (Released January 4, 2013) #'CALL ME MAYBE' IS NOT CRAZY! (Released January 10, 2013) #'ONE DIRECTION: MOST LITERAL BAND NAME EVER.' (Released January 16, 2013) #'GANGNAM STYLE OR "OPEN QUANTUM STYLE" I'M NOT SURE' (Released January 22, 2013) #'HONEY BOO BOO, BACON AND THE APOCALYPSE' (Released January 30, 2013) #'INSTAGRAM BREAKFAST CEREAL' (Released February 14, 2013) #'THE DOOF REPLIES' (Released February 21, 2013) #'THE CRUEL JOKE THAT IS 'PLATYPUS DAY'' (Released February 28, 2013) #'DR. DOOF VS. INTERNET MYSTERIES' (Released March 7, 2013) #'IT'S PI DAY SO HERE ARE SOME NUMBERS' (Released March 14, 2013) #'GOATS YELLING LIKE HUMANS YELLING LIKE DOOF' (Released March 28, 2013) #'HARLEM SHAKE, JEFF GORDON, AND DIETS THAT MAKE NO SENSE' (Released April 8, 2013) #'THE DOOF IS DUE' (Released May 17, 2013) #'DOOF'S HAUL 2013: SWAG, CELEBS AND MISERY' (Released July 11, 2013) #'BABY BIEBER FEVER' (Released July 18, 2013) #'BRIBING THE BIEBER' (Released July 25, 2013) #'THE GOSSIP GIRL WHO IS ACTUALLY A GOSSIP GUY' (Released August 1, 2013) #'NEIL PATRICK HARRIS EXPOSED' (Released August 8, 2013) #'CRAY CRAY CRONUTS' (Released August 15, 2013) #'THESE ARE NOT FULL EPISODES OF DUCK DYNASTY' (Released August 22, 2013) #'THE DANGERS OF AUTO CORRECT' (Released August 29, 2013) #'FOOD TRUCK FAIL' (Released September 5, 2013) #'DOOF'S LIFE HACKS' (Released September 19, 2013) #'ASHTON KUTCHER'S DOOF CHOICE AWARD' (Released September 26, 2013) #'DOOF DOES VINE' (Released October 3, 2013) #'THE DOOF RAPS ON RAP (SO META)' (Released October 10, 2013) #'DOOFING IS THE THING' (Released October 17, 2013) #'GET READY FOR HEINZ-O-WEEN!' (Released October 24, 2013) #'PRE-CHRISTMAS' (Released November 7, 2013) #'600 EPISODES (NOT REALLY)' (Released November 14, 2013) #'The FACE BOOK (No, that's not a typo)' (Released November 22, 2013) #'WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY? COSPLAY!' (Released December 5, 2013) Shark Tank In the 14th episode of Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt, Heinz made an announcement about the premiere of the brand new TV series, Shark Tank as part of his big announcement. His appearance on Shark Tank aired on ABC May 18, 2013 at 9:00pm (9/8c) where he unleashed his Shrinkinator to the cast of the reality show. He looked for a $500k investment of the 1% networth of the Shrinkinator. It also aired in Canada on CTV Two and his appearance including the commercial was added to the Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt YouTube channel (doofdaily) . Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel During the Disney XD premiere of "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel", Doofenshmirtz provided some commentary from his Daily Dirt set. Videos External links * * Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:D